


More Than Words

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e10 Forever in a Day, Gen, Goodbyes, Hugs, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When words aren't enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Forever In A Day.
> 
> This centres on Sam and Daniel’s ‘goodbye’ hug and is my take on what Jack might have been thinking as he watched them saying goodbye.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

As he watched them saying goodbye he realised that there was something more to their hug.

He kept his face typically neutral to hide his thoughts. The two people who lived their lives inside their heads were revealing a lot more about their relationship and evolution as people over the last three years than words ever would.

He wondered how quickly they’d gone from being friends to best friends to a couple without actually saying anything and without anyone noticing. The thing that had really surprised was the way that Daniel admitted to him that he would miss Carter more than anyone.

Once they’d pulled away, he saw how Carter feigned a smiled and blinked back uncried tears.


End file.
